Rescue
by Lady Carrea
Summary: A visitor appears at the Guild one night, wanting much more than to pay Akkarin a visit. Set pre-BMT.
1. Chapter 1

It was late, the night had worn on tediously as the visitors of the Night Room provided bland conversation. Stifling another yawn, Lorlen considered retiring to bed, but he knew he had to first visit the High Lord's Residence. He didn't hate going to see his best friend, but when he was this tired, he wasn't in the mood for nightly visits.

"You look like you are about to fall asleep at any moment Lorlen." Balkan said amused.

"It's been yet another exhausting day." He smiled. Vinara looked at him sternly, but Lorlen interrupted before she could scold him. "I was just about to retire for the night."

"Good night." Balkan and Vinara said.

"Good night." Lorlen replied and promptly stood up to leave. _I wonder what my chances are of exiting without someone asking me something._ Lorlen hurried towards the door, but was stopped by Fergun.

"Ah Administrator, may I have a word?" Lorlen sighed, dealing with Fergun was hard enough when he wasn't tired. "Yes, Lord Fergun." He said impatiently.

"I was wondering whether it would feasible to use the Arena for swordplay classes."

"I think that would be Balkan's decision, but it is fine by me." Lorlen replied quickly.

"Thank you, and good night." Fergun replied. Lorlen attempted again to reach the doors, and this time managed to make it uninterrupted. Stepping out into the moonlight, Lorlen lit a small globe light and walked towards the High Lord's Residence. The night was clear and a gentle breeze blew throughout the grounds. Lorlen looked around appreciatively. Being cooped up inside his office for long hours made him forget how lovely the Guild was. The University glowed dimly as it towered upwards, and nearby stood the dark building which blended into the night. If it were not for the faint glow of a globe light within, he could have easily missed the building completely. As he walked up to the front door, it swung open slowly, causing Lorlen to pause. _How does he do that every time? _A light chuckle escaped from within, and Lorlen continued inside.

"That gets you every time!" Akkarin laughed.

"How do you do that?" Lorlen asked confused.

"I can't tell you that!" He smiled, "now would you like some wine?" He asked, moving towards his wine cabinet.

"No thank you, if I have any now I won't be able to sleep for ages!"

"Are you sure? This year is one of the best ones I have tasted." He teased.

"I am very sure, thank you." Lorlen chuckled. Akkarin settled into a chair with his glass of wine and sipped appreciatively.

"So what gossip did you hear tonight? I saw crowds heading up there-"

"Did you just hear that?" Lorlen said alarmed, "I heard a stony scraping noise."

"No I did not." Akkarin replied, he sat back trying to look relaxed. "I am sure it was nothing."

"If you are sure..." Lorlen said unconvinced. He slumped back in his seat tiredly and yawned.

"You should go and catch some sleep my friend, or you'll end up sleeping in my guestroom." Akkarin smiled, "you can catch me up in the morning."

"I think that is a good idea." Lorlen said yawning again, and standing up. The door to his right creaked slightly as it opened and a figure stood in the doorway. Lorlen turned to leave, but stopped when he saw that it was not Takan who stood in the doorway, it was a tall man in shabby clothing wearing a wicked smile. Akkarin saw him also and jumped up, "Shield!" He shouted and sent a strike towards him. It bounced off the shield harmlessly and was returned with an equally strong strike, but not at Akkarin, at Lorlen. His shield shattered and he fell back gasping. The man walked towards them, pushing Akkarin backwards further away from Lorlen. Lorlen had stood back up and hastily created a stronger shield, he sent forth heatstrikes which battered his shield, accompanied by those sent by Akkarin on the other side. "Your pathetic Guild is weak, and Kariko will have proof of this once I kill you Ichani killer." The man spoke gutturally in a thick Sachakan accent. He laughed as he sent more waves of even stronger strikes at them both, and soon they found their shields weakening under the barrage. Lorlen's strikes now pattered against the shield and Akkarin tried to make his way over, but the Ichani blocked the way. "Oh no Ichani killer, you will see your pretty friend die before I kill you!" Akkarin shot Lorlen a worried glance and saw him struggling to hold his shield up. Desperately Akkarin struck at the Ichani furiously and the Ichani focussed on him, ceasing strikes on Lorlen. Lorlen fell down exhausted and quickly scrabbled away towards the door. A cruel smirk crossed the Ichani's face, and he turned to Lorlen, sending strike which hit with a deafening crack as everything in its path was destroyed. Lorlen's unconscious body slid across the floor and slumped against the furniture. "LORLEN!" Akkarin cried out. Angered, Akkarin sent a strong strike, leaving him completely exhausted, nearly empty of magic. Akkarin collapsed, limbs completely devoid of energy. He watched the Ichani's shield waver and saw him breathing heavily. "This is not over." He growled heading towards the door he entered from, pausing only to grab Lorlen's slumped body. Akkarin tried to stand, but his body did not obey. "No!" He screamed out mercilessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A faint light trickled through the blinds into the room, bathing everything in the morning light. The ground was scorched in many places, and furniture debris was scattered everywhere. Amongst it lay a body, twitching violently in a deep slumber. His eyes snapped open and he surveyed his surroundings in an instant. _Everything happened so quickly... I can't believe he is gone. _He sighed. Rolling onto his back he rubbed his face and woke fully.

"..Master?" A small voice came hesitantly from the doorway.

"Takan."

"What happened here?"

"An Ichani broke in." Akkarin replied solemnly. "And he took Lorlen with him."

"What will you do? Surely he could not travel fast."

"I do not know, but I can't do nothing." Akkarin stood and brushed his robes down. He strode to the stairwell and hurried to his room. _Everything looks so normal... _He grabbed a cloak from his wardrobe and ran back into the guestroom. "Don't let anyone in." Akkarin said. "I will return later." He descended into the underground room and exited the Residence in a flurry.

* * *

The door slammed violently with a metallic clang. "Wake up!" A voice shouted.

"What?" Another voice spoke incoherently, jumping up still half asleep.

"What do you think you are doing here Rakara? The plan was for you to stay in Sachaka!" He growled. Rakara rubbed his face sleepily and tried not to cower in his older brother's presence. "I know it was, but I have a better plan. I couldn't tell you because the others might have heard. And so far it has worked mostly, that is why your basement has a Guild magician in it." Vikara looked at him, a small smile crept onto his face which turned into an evil grin. "You caught a Guild magician?"

"I did. He happened to be visiting when I attacked, so I've brought him back with me. We can take him to Kariko and show him how weak these Kyralians are."

"Ah brother, I always knew you were smarter than you look. Let us go greet our guest." Vikara opened the door and strode through, Rakara following closely behind. The walls of the building were poor and crumbling, patches were dotted about where repairs had been started but not finished. "So how did you manage to get into the Guild?"

"There is a wall near the forest, it has fallen and I just slipped in easily." Rakara grinned, "If we plan this right they'll fall easily, they won't expect an attack from inside their own home!"

They reached the end of the corridor where a guard stood blocking a doorway. He stepped aside and let the two men through, pausing only to open the door. The room inside was small and cramped, only the light from the corridor filtered in, leaving the lifeless body on the floor almost hidden in darkness. "You should drain him Rakara, before he gets too strong." Vikara muttered. "Then we'll see what secrets he holds." Rakara stooped down, brought his knife out and cut viciously across the arm. Placing his hand over the cut, he took the power, and returned to his brother's side. "This one is strong, he had gained much power overnight! He will make an excellent source slave." He said eagerly. Vikara walked around the body and knelt down carefully, then read the mind of the occupant greedily. "So what did you find?" Rakara asked impatiently after a few minutes. Vikara's face showed no emotion, and for once he looked calm. "Rakara." He whispered.

"Yes brother?"

"Not only do we have a Guild magician in our grasp, we happen to have the Administrator of the Guild."

"What?" Rakara exclaimed. "That'll annoy the Ichani killer even more!" He said gleefully, "he won't be able to hide this from the Guild at all."

"He can't stay here Rakara. He's too dangerous, especially as you are hiding under their noses. You won't be safe until you cross the border..."

"I can't take him to Kariko now! I need yo-"

"No." Vikara said sternly. "There is too much chance of him being found here, he also knows the city so if he does become conscious he could be found easily. The quicker you leave the better." Rakara sighed heavily. "Alright then, I'll go back to Sachaka."

* * *

After many hours of waiting, Akkarin had finally managed to get an audience with the Thief Faren. However, he hadn't seen a captured magician. But he had been looking into some suspicious looking slum dwellers who had been asking one too many questions.

"There seems to be a small group of semi wealthy dwells snooping around in my territory." Faren said distastefully. "I've been told they have been buying dwells copious amounts of bol and then asking things to do with the Guild." Akkarin wondered what anyone would want to know about the Guild which required a drunken informer. "What sort of things?"

"Whether or not there is a wall around the Guild, how many magicians live there. I haven't had the most reliable information sent back yet." Faren's yellow eyes gleamed as he asked the obvious question, "so what would someone want with one of you?" Akkarin wasn't sure how much he could say, especially to a Thief who looked and was named after faren. "Revenge." He stated simply. "He just took an opportunity when it arose." Faren sat back and smiled almost knowingly.

"Well then, I'll gets some tags on anyone who matches the description of both your friend and the kidnapper and see where it goes from there. How does that sound?"

"Fine, as long as he doesn't flee the city."

"He can't flee the city without arousing some suspicion, your friend will look too clean for a dwell." Faren stood silently and held out his hand. "Ten gold for all the tags, free passage along The Thieves road and permission to snoop in my territory. I assume payment is no problem?" Akkarin took Faren's hand and shook it, then reached into his robe pocket and pulled out some coins. "Ten gold." He said, passing them over.

"Good. I'll send you a message when I hear of something." Walking over to the wall, he knocked on it twice, and a section of the wall opened. "Send in a boy." He commanded, then sat back at his desk. Promptly, the main door opened, and a small boy stepped in. "He'll take you back." Faren stated, and Akkarin followed him out. Watching him leave, Faren went back to the wall and knocked again. "Put a tag on him too, but tell them not to follow him into the Guild."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rakara rummaged through a pile of dirty clothes. He plucked out a long coarse shirt which was bloodied. "Do I really have to pick out the worse ones?" He said grimacing to his brother.

"Yes Rakara." He said annoyed. "If you smell bad and look bad the guards are going to want you out as soon as possible. But don't wear that bloody shirt, or they'll get suspicious." Rakara threw the shirt back down and picked out another. Its previous owner must have worked with simba mats as threads were sticking out of it everywhere. Slipping it on, he went back to finding some appropriate trousers. "If anyone asks, say you lost your business to the heavy competition and the cart is full of unsold mats."

"What if they want to look to make sure?" Rakara asked.

"I doubt they will, but I'll get a few to put on top, just in case. As for the magician, he'll be heavily sedated. You won't have to worry about him." Rakara nodded in return, itching as the threaded material rubbed against his skin. "Just try not to attract any attention." Vikara added.

* * *

Akkarin sat watching. Positioning himself in a clear intersection he was more likely to find the Ichani. He watched for two things; either a cart with a figure who was hooded trying to blend in, or two figures both cloaked and close together. He was hoping for the latter, as it meant Lorlen was alive and conscious, and he would also try and attract attention in a subtle way. Many people passed through, though there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was late afternoon when he spotted something. A cart, piled high with mats and a twitchy man pushing it. Every so often he looked around and pulled his hood lower. _There you are._ Akkarin moved quickly but carefully. As he exited the building he had occupied, he formed a limping gait. A ragged hood fell over his face and a blackened cloak hugged his frame, hiding his robes. He moved towards the cart with adept speed, yet looking like a dwell. Hobbling closer he caught a glimpse of his skin. Sachakan. He sent a light strike upwards, knocking off a few bricks from the crumbling building beside the person. They landed with a hard thump and Akkarin manipulated a fallen brick to catch the hood. It fell down, but the figure turned away. Akkarin hobbled closer around the figure who was frantically wiping a bloody cut with the back of his hand. Looking at his hand he saw blood in clumps and paler skin and realisation hit him. _This is an imposter!_ He carried on forwards away from the imposter and headed for the next corner. _I can't believe I got it wrong! _He silently cursed. Choosing another road he made his way back to the gate and waited.

* * *

Rakara exited the shadows. The traps had been set. Quietly he stumbled convincingly towards the gate. The cart creaked heavily as it bumped over the cobblestones. Rakara's heart raced. The gate drew near. The guards paid no attention to him and he freely exited Imardin. _I did it. _He sighed heavily, and trudged on. Beside him walked other dwells, and after a few minutes they departed, except one. Looking behind he saw that Imardin was getting smaller and smaller and he smiled. _Now to get to Sachaka..._

"You are going no further." A voice said beside him. He turned in surprise, and was met with a strong strike. Rakara's body was sent far from the cart, but he soon arose. "You filthy Kyralian." He cursed. Akkarin had managed to pull off most of the mats when a strong strike blasted his shield. "You cannot best me!" He sneered sending multiple strikes at his already failing shield. With a desperate attempt, Akkarin grasped at the remaining mats and flung them aside. Finding Lorlen, he sent a small trickle of Healing energy to awaken him. Lorlen's eyes fluttered open as a firestrike smashed against Akkarin's shield, disintegrating it, and sent tendrils of burning magic across his face. Akkarin fell to the ground. "Pathetic." Rakara spat at him. Pulling out his knife, he drained Lorlen to exhaustion and bound him tight. Walking to Akkarin, he drained him in an instant and placed him on the cart also. He quickly replaced the mats on the cart and hurried off towards Coldbridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"The foreigner took him."

"Took him? You don't just take a magician!"

"He blasted him with magic, then cut them both, then left with them in the cart."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Absolutely."

Faren cursed vehemently. _First they take one magician, and now they have two! And to top it off they are two powerful magicians who will raise suspicion when they don't turn up._ Faren couldn't believe he was meddling with magicians. _Sevli always said not to meddle with magicians. They only cause trouble._ _However Sevli is paranoid, especially after one too many drug induced sessions of euphoria. _"How is the Guild reacting?"

"Sen said they are acting like normal, but some of them looked worried. I don't think they have any idea what has gone on." Faren mulled over the information carefully.

"Continue watching for now." He commented distractedly. _So the Guild doesn't know a thing. Surely Akkarin would have said something to one of them. Now how am I going to sort out this little problem?_

_

* * *

_

A bump in the road jolted the cart, waking him. His eyes hung tiredly and he almost fell back to sleep. _So tired. But I know I need to stay awake._ He reached out with his senses and found himself to be lying on a moving cart. Straw poked him and he became increasingly aware of the weight of the mats covering him. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, and saw someone else lying beside him. _Akkarin?_ "Akkarin!" He whispered hoarsely. "Akkarin, wake up!" Akkarin's breathing was shallow and laboured, and Lorlen could just make out a large bruise across his head. Lorlen tried wiggling carefully out of his restraints, but he was too weak. He barely had any magic left and his body was aching for sleep. But his determination kept him awake. _If only I could shimmy closer.._ Lorlen tried getting closer, pulling the rope as far as it would give. The coarse rope dug into his wrists, but he still pulled harder. Fortunately he was rewarded when it gave slightly, leaving enough room for Lorlen to slip his hand through. Reaching out to Akkarin, he rested his hand on his head.

_-Akkarin?_

_-Akkarin!_

He checked on Akkarin's health. He was completely exhausted as Lorlen was, and his body was Healing his injuries slowly. His confinement was taking a heavy toll on his body. Knowing it was his only choice, Lorlen sent a gentle stream of magic to wake him – the only magic he had regained. He tried calling again.

_-Akkarin? Please wake up! _He pleaded.

_-Lorlen? _Came a groggy reply.

_-Yes! Now wake up please!_

_-But I'm so tired..._

_-Don't sleep! I need your help... Akkarin?_

_-Ok ok, I'm awake. THE ICHANI!_

_-Ichani?_

_-He is the person who attacked. I have been tracking him to try and save you. He overpowered me again. _

_-How are we going to get out of here? We are tied to a cart!_

_-I don't know. But I can be sure that he is going to Sacha-_

_-Sachaka! What are we going to do?_

_-I'm not sure, but we can't rely on our magic. He'll drain us tonight. _

_-How do you know this?_

_-I've been through it before. _Akkarin replied solemnly.

* * *

"Lord Osen." A voice called from behind him.

"Yes Lord Balkan?" He replied stopping.

"Have you seen Lorlen today?"

"No I haven't." Osen said worried. "I presumed he was ill as he hasn't been in his office all day."

"That's very unlike Lorlen." Balkan frowned. "Maybe he's been tending to work in the city, or had a meeting with the King." Balkan continued walking towards the Night Room with Osen.

"I am sure he is fine."

They entered the Night Room which blasted them with a dose of warm air. The voices subdued as they entered, but the dim roar escalated once more.

"Lord Osen!" Called Vinara. "I have a message for you."

Osen sat down in his usual seat and took the envelope from Vinara. The paper quality was poorer than he was used to and the seal was black with a picture of a faren. He gently slid his finger under it and pulled out the letter inside. Inside it read;

_We know where your Administrator is. He and your High Lord have been captured by a Sachakan man. They are currently heading towards Sachaka._

Osen blinked. _Is this a joke?_

"What's wrong?" A voice murmured.

"It says Akkarin and Lorlen have been captured." He said unbelieving and confused. Balkan took the letter and read it.

"I wonder where it came from."

"The messenger that gave it to me looked a little rough, but I thought nothing of it." Vinara commented. "Are there no clues to who sent it?"

"The seal was black with a faren on." Osen said showing the Higher Magicians.

"A Thief perhaps? They go by animal names." Balkan offered.

"A Thief!" Vinara hissed. "Why would they be helping us?"

"I have no idea. But nonetheless we should check it out. Send for Akkarin, his servant and Lorlen's servant, and tell them to meet us in the Day room." Balkan rumbled. He beckoned to a servant and asked them to send for them.

"What if it is true?" Osen said quietly.

Nobody said anything as the question hung in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Day Room was bright. The white reflected the light of the globe lights, making Osen wince slightly. Takan had arrived and was looking uncomfortable, and Lorlen's servant was being questioned. Balkan dismissed him and walked back to the circle of chairs.

"He says he hasn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. And it looks like he hasn't returned since."

"Did Lorlen visit Akkarin last night?" Vinara asked Takan.

"I do not know, Lady." He replied quietly. "I was busy in the kitchen all night."

"And was Akkarin around this morning?"

"He was. He informed me he would be away all day most likely."

"Thank you Takan. Unless anyone has any further questions, you are free to leave." Balkan said. He quietly mulled over the information he had gathered and the implications.

"If the letter tells the truth, maybe Akkarin had gone to stop this Sachakan man. If he knew of Lorlen's capture he would no doubt go after him." Vinara said carefully.

"What I would like to know is what we are going to do about it. We can find out why later, but if word of this gets out to the Guild there will be panic." Sarrin warned.

"We can say Lorlen is ill, as for Akkarin he is elusive enough for most people not to question his whereabouts. We can only hope this will be sorted swiftly." Balkan sighed. "I will have to investigate this. I'll make up a story about going to the Fort and see if I can locate them."

"I think we need to arrange a meeting with the letter sender." Osen said quietly. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious? He may be a Thief!" Balkan roared angrily.

"This person has more knowledge about the situation than us!" Osen snapped back. "They are our best chance in finding them. If they hadn't sent the letter _we_ wouldn't know about this."

"He is right." Vinara reluctantly agreed. "Someone needs to find this Faren."

"Fine. But they are not coming here." Balkan said enraged.

* * *

Rakara had reached Coldbridge. After walking a while, he realised he was not going to reach the Pass in time and had set up an ambush. Luckily a carriage had not been too far behind and had fallen for the trap. He had drained them of life and casually thrown their bodies by the roadside, after stripping the man of his clothes. It had not taken much longer to reach Coldbridge. Stopping just outside, he hid the carriage in the surrounding forest and set the horse to rest. Jumping inside, he pulled out his knife and began to drain Akkarin. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to resist, but he was unsuccessful. "Don't even bother trying to draw attention. We are in the country and if you do I will eat your share of food." After finishing with Akkarin, he drained Lorlen who too woke up. He unbound one hand so they could eat the fistful of bread he gave them. They sat in silence both glaring at Rakara, quietly eating carefully. Rakara didn't bother to watch them too carefully, he knew that they could not escape, and if they did they wouldn't get far. Each day before the attack he had drained all of his slaves. He'd even kidnapped a few Kyralian citizens – both to find out more about Kyralia's weaknesses and for their magic. _So much wasted potential in the poorer class. The Guild are stupid not to look at them. _Rakara knew that Akkarin was strong, and he wasn't going to take any chances, he could not go back empty handed. However he did not anticipate a second magician – and even less a strong one. He had taken strength from his brothers slaves, but it didn't help much. For now, he relied mainly on using the magicians' magic.

* * *

Lorlen eyed Akkarin warily. _He has been through this before. What does he mean? The only time he __had been out of the country is... And he came back in rough clothing... _Lorlen's heart sunk as the realisation hit him. _But if he managed to get away a first time... _The cart jolted. Lorlen tried hard not to heave out the contents of his stomach. The roads were much bumpier than the main ones, and Lorlen's stomach did not enjoy being thrown about. Akkarin had fallen back to sleep – most likely from the drug given to him by their kidnapper. There had only been enough for him, and so Lorlen could now try and figure out a way of escaping. So far he knew that the kidnapper was Sachakan, and that they were most likely heading to Sachaka, or far away from the Guild. Akkarin feared going back there and not just because it was another country. _The man also called Akkarin an Ichani killer._ Another jolt of the cart. The rope binds that held Lorlen slipped a little. Seeing the weakness, Lorlen frantically pulled at the rope. _It is the same one that held me earlier! _Wincing, Lorlen pulled his hand through the tight loops, peeling roughly away layers of skin. But he did not stop. _I've done it._ Lorlen said to himself with one hand free. He clawed at the other loop and tried to pry it open more, but the rope held fast. Biting down on a loose bit of rope, he pulled out his other hand, which too scoured the skin away. Now free, Lorlen cradled his bloody hands and bit back tears. _I hope I don't have to put them back in again..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The streets were narrow. The slum dwellers watched him pass with an uncertain eye. They knew he was too well dressed for the slums, but not one dare try anything, especially due to the fact a flash of red was seen after every stride. Warily he entered a bolhouse. The owner cast him a fearful glance, but carried on serving the customers.

"What would you like?" The owner said to him after seating at the bar.

"I need to meet with.. Someone." He muttered.

"I'll want some colour, if you know what I mean." A flash of silver caught his eye as it slipped across the table and he nodded. "Which one will you be wanting?"

"Does one go by the name of Faren?"

The owner nodded slightly and walked off. A few moments later he came back with a rough looking man. "Follow Sen, he'll take you where you want to go."

* * *

"You can go in now."

Balkan walked to the open door and went in carefully. The room was lit generously, and decorated lavishly. Behind a long table sat a thin man, with blue black coloured skin. His startling yellow eyes followed him as he entered and he grinned. "I wondered how long it would take for one of you to appear."

"You are Faren."

"I am. And you are?"

"Balkan." He replied reluctantly. "How do you know about Lorlen and Akkarin?"

"Please, sit." He said waving at the chair in front of him. "What can you offer me in return for this information?"

"Offer you?" Balkan frowned. "You sent the message, and you wanted one of us to come here! It's a trick!"

"No." Faren glared at him, "I sent you the message because I made a deal with Akkarin. I won't get the deal finished until he returns – so telling you about his disappearance was more for my own good than yours. I don't give away free information. That it not how it works."

"Well what do you expect from us?" Balkan rumbled angrily. "The King would never allow us to give you money!"

"The King _would_ if he knew about the situation."

Balkan stood up furious. "How dare you! You think that we can just play your silly little games while we are trying to rescue our people. Well I will not have anything more to do with you."

"Very well." Faren said amused, "if that is what you want, then you know where the door is."

* * *

"I'm leaving." Balkan whispered to Vinara as he pulled her aside. "That Thief can't be trusted and we should never have gone to him."

"Leaving now?" She frowned at him, "surely you can wait until after we have discussed this."

"There is no time."

"Good luck."

* * *

The carriage pulled to a stop. Lorlen's heart raced. Footsteps drew closer. The handle turned and clicked. Lorlen's eyes became steely. A glimpse of outside was seen, and he moved quickly. The door swung out wildly and hit Rakara, sending him sprawling backwards. Lorlen jumped out of the carriage at him before he could shield and did the only thing he knew. He blocked his powers. Rakara fought back, but Lorlen worked too fast. Rakara uttered a cry of frustration as he realised what had happened and struck out at Lorlen. He fell to the floor, but smiled, Rakara was a lesser threat now. He could see that Rakara had no idea what had happened and stood frustrated as he tried again and again to reach for magic.

"What have you done to me?" He cried. "You pathetic Kyralian!"

Lorlen ignored the insults and pulled himself up. Nursing a bruised head he reached into the carriage and grabbed the rope that had been his restraints.

"You think that I'll just give up freely?" Rakara spat. He moved around watching Lorlen carefully and headed for behind the carriage. "Ahh!" He cried as he was flung back across the ground. A strike burn smouldered his clothes and burnt his flesh. Akkarin stepped out from where Rakara had been breathing heavily.

"Let me tie him." He said reaching for the rope. Bending down to the semi conscious body, he bound his hands and feet tightly. Then he searched for his knife, and efficiently drained Rakara, but didn't kill him. Lifting up Rakara he threw him into the back of the carriage. "Are you hurt?" He asked Lorlen softly. Lorlen tentatively lifted up his hands and showed Akkarin the damage. Akkarin placed a hand gently on Lorlen's arm, "Heal as much as you dare, I didn't get much from him." He said as he sent magic to Lorlen.

"No, don't-"

"Heal yourself." Akkarin said stopping him. "Or I will Heal you whether you like it or not."

Lorlen bit back a reply and Healed away the raw and scabbed up skin. "Thank you." He murmured and sighed deeply. "I can't believe what has happened... I just-"

"It is my fault." Akkarin said pulling him into an embrace. "I will explain everything when we are back at the Guild. For now, we aren't safe."

Lorlen's eyes widened at Akkarin's actions, but he found that it was comforting and for the first time in the past few days, he felt safe.

"Now what is this?" Came a thickly accented sneer. Akkarin's face was full of horror as he realised who stood there before them.

"Kariko." He choked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"It is good to finally meet you." Kariko hissed slyly. "Although I can't see how someone as pathetic as you could ever kill my brother."

Akkarin watched him warily, and stepped slowly further away, brushing his arm against Lorlen.

_-We are not strong enough to survive if he attacks..._

_-What should we do?_

_-... I don't know_

Kariko's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Now, not only do I get one Guild pet, but I get my brother's too."

_-You need to escape. Run away and get help. Kariko wants me more than you._

_-No! I can't! He'll kill you! _

_-And if you stay he'll kill you too! I **will not** let that happen to you._

Lorlen looked at Akkarin anxiously. Part of him desperately wanted to flee, but another part wouldn't leave Akkarin. _I will not abandon him. No matter what._

_-No. I will not let you face him alone._

Akkarin's guarded expression now hardened as he glared at Kariko. He responded with a malicious smile, as he stepped closer to them, trapping them further. "There is nowhere to run."

Hoofbeats suddenly alerted them to a new presence. A flash of strikes came from somewhere, battering Kariko's shield. Kariko ignored it however, and kept his eyes firmly on Akkarin and Lorlen. From the opposite side came another line of strikes, which curved at the last moment, and hit Kariko from behind. Kariko cried out as they broke through his shield and hit his back. Anticipating a strike from behind, he returned a heatstrike in the direction of the trees. Magic skittered off the trees, carving smouldering holes in the trunks. No response. Turning back, he saw that Akkarin and Lorlen had fled. He growled a curse, then struck out at the carriage, blasting it to pieces. Rakara's limp body rolled along the floor, now covered in deadly splinters.

* * *

"Who's there?"

"Balkan."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No."

Balkan emerged from behind a tree and hurried over to Akkarin and Lorlen. "Are you two ok?"

"We'll live. But we must go now." Akkarin hissed urgently. Around them, a wind stirred, rustling leaves and putting them all on edge. Ducking into the underbrush, they scanned around for any signs of Kariko's whereabouts and slowly headed away. The dimming light favoured them and kept their presence safe, as Kariko slunk by seething.

"My horse isn't far." Balkan whispered to them, "I've also brought another, but I'm not sure how we can get to them without him seeing."

"We need a diversion." Lorlen added. "What about.. Using the other Sachakan."

Akkarin looked at him dangerously, "you can't go back and Heal him-"

"Not Heal." Lorlen shook his head, "make worse. I'd just need to make him cry out in pain."

"It might just work." Balkan sighed. "But you risk being caught – or worse."

"Anything is better than this." He concluded.

"I'm going too." Akkarin added quietly.

"But what if you are both caught again?" Balkan frowned. "I don't even know where you'd end up!"

"Sachaka."

"_Sachaka_?"

"I will explain everything later." Akkarin said before Balkan could continue. "Right now we need to escape. This man is many times stronger than all of us. He is a Black Magician."

Balkan inhaled sharply. "That explains a lot... Maybe we should stay here until he has left."

"Both are a risk." Akkarin said softly, "but there is less risk if we stay here."

* * *

Rakara winced as pain shot throughout his body. He stifled a groan as he rolled his battered body over, and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was setting, leaving an eerie feeling hanging in the air as the charred remains of the carriage smoked and crackled. The wind wove in and out of the trees and smoke drifted along dancing upon the eddies of air. _I was drained. _Rakara thought groggily and cursed. _Kariko will have my head... _Gently, he pulled himself up onto his feet and glanced about. Trees were blasted, grass was scorched and everything was silent. Hoping to regain Kariko's favour, Rakara entered the forest to find Akkarin and Lorlen. He tread carefully through the leaf scattered floor, looking for the tiniest inconsistency. His breath became ragged as each step exhausted him further, and soon he stopped to rest against a tree. As his body gave in to weariness and lulled him to sleep, he caught a faint whisper. Not daring to move, he cast out his senses and listened again. After a while it came again, twice over. _There they are._ He thought smugly. Still unable to reach his magic, Rakara reached inside his shirt for a hidden knife, then very quietly moved towards the sound. He approached the bush with utmost care and winced each time a leaf crackled beneath him. As he prepared to attack, a figure emerged in his vision and his heart lurched. _Kariko._ Glancing at him warily, he put his finger to his lips, and pointed to the bush. Kariko followed suit and hid a little way from them, then nodded to Rakara. Rakara jumped out and stabbed. A piercing scream echoed in the forest, as chaos erupted. The magicians fled, but Kariko jumped out and sent a strike at them. One survived and sent a strike back, whilst Rakara dragged the wounded man away. Another lay on the floor for a moment, then scrabbled after Rakara. He ran and tackled him, sending them both into a sprawling mess into the trees. Punch after punch battered his face, and he felt a familiar tingling as the rest of his magic was drained away. Feeling his heart twist he gasped for breath and felt himself slipping away. As he died he heard an urgent cry nearby.

"Heal, damn you! You can't die on me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Balkan lay near magical exhaustion, hidden within the hollow of a rotten tree. Kariko had battered him over and over with powerful strikes, each hit draining his shield and willpower. He tried everything he could against him, but to no avail. Eventually managing to scramble away, he had stumbled upon the tree and collapsed inside. Kariko had given up on him and wandered back to the site of the ambush. _The ambush... There was so much chaos. _His hand touched his face where blood had splattered against him. _I don't even know if how badly he was wounded..._ The echo of the scream rang in his ears, making him shudder. The air had fallen silent, not even the wind stirred amongst the trees. Despite the protests of his body and mind, he decided to find out the truth.

* * *

Blood sprayed on the floor. His neck stained crimson. Vision wavering and heart racing._ Everything happened so fast... One minute we were safe, the next he was upon us. My neck. No! I can't Heal it! No magic to draw from, not even the tiniest drop to save me. I can't die! _Time slipped away, like his consciousness. _I.. I can't save myself. _From somewhere, hands grabbed him and sent a flow of magic to him. _Magic... _He thought groggily.

"Heal, damn you! You can't die on me!" Came a familiar voice, wavering emotionally. _Heal. Yes. I can Heal. _The wound gently closed shut, leaving a fresh scar coated in scarlet blood. _I'll.. be fine now. _Softly, he fell into a dizzying dreamlike state.

* * *

"How touching." I hear Kariko sneer from nearby. "It's a shame your friend couldn't share your fate." _Balkan's dead? What else could he mean by that..._

Despite his words I try and block out everything. The only thing which is important now is escape. But surely there is no way. _I can't let him take-_

Without a warning a flash crackled through the air and blinded him. The floor was the last thing he felt as he collapsed down. _I can't hold on any longer..._

* * *

The smell of burnt skin reached Balkan's nose. _If he wanted them dead, surely he would have done so ages ago? _He couldn't hear Kariko anywhere, so he carried on crawling across the leafy floor. Pushing past a thorny bush, Balkan finally caught a glimpse of them. Both were dirtied by blood and earth, and both lay peacefully unconscious.

"Akkarin? Lorlen?" Balkan called warily. He looked closer at them. One chest rose and fell gently, the other... _No! No, it can't be!_ Moisture pooled in his eyes more and more as the information sunk in. He fervently wiped it away, to then be renewed by fresh tears. Looking around quickly, Balkan surveyed the area then pushed forwards to where Akkarin and Lorlen lay.

"Wake up please!" He half pleaded, half growled in their direction. But no response. Too soon came a new sound. Horses. Balkan quickly scrambled back to the nearest bush, just in time. Kariko charged in with an extra horse and pulled them to a stop. With rope, he tied both men together, then wove the rope through the horse's reins. Sliding them into the saddle with ease, he secured them and hopped onto his own horse. Taking once glance about, he made a disgusted noise, then trotted off, with the other horse trailing behind. _I... I need to get more help..._ Balkan decided, weary and defeated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_-Vinara!_

_-Balkan?_

_-Meet me outside the University. I'll be there shortly._

Time had passed like a surreal blur. His heart weighed heavy, his mind tired, and all hope seemed lost. He had ridden constantly straight to the Guild, stopping only when there was no choice. Whilst he rode south – back to the Guild, Kariko rode north, to Sachaka. The gates came in sight, wobbling as Balkan tried opening them with magic. _I'm too exhausted.._ Pulling his horse sidewards, he reached out to the gate and pushed, the metal creaked as it moved reluctantly. A green swirl of robes met him along the path, seeing his trouble and weariness she frowned and offered her hand to help him down. After a deep sigh, Balkan faced her, face full of emotion. Before Vinara could speak, he pulled her aside and sat down.

"I will explain everything." He said quietly, "but first. There is something you should know..." he swallowed audibly and looked away, fresh tears returning to his eyes. Softly the words he dreaded to say left his mouth, "Lorlen is dead." Vinara's face drained of colour, features showing both distress, confusion and alarm.

"_What?_" She managed to choke out. "It can't be..."

"It is." He replied solemnly with a deep sigh. "Akkarin is alive, but he wasn't in good condition... He's been taken to Sachaka."

Vinara let Balkan's words hang in the air as she soaked in the information. "How..."

"There isn't time for this now. We need to rescue Akkarin."

"But _Sachaka_."

"We can't just leave him!" Balkan roared frustrated.

"Balkan!" Vinara glared sternly, "you are in no state to do anything! You are going to Heal." She told him firmly. "Tell me what happened and I will tell the others." Balkan opened his mouth to refuse, but Vinara looked at him sharply and he decided against it. As they headed towards the Healer's Quarters, Balkan began his story.

* * *

The night was cold. Darkness enveloped them. Akkarin sat up sharply and was battered with shooting pains throughout his body. Looking around his eyes widened in shock and realisation. _No! Not here. I can't be here! _All around him lay sleeping bodies; each had thin faces and their broad golden features could be seen in the slither of moonlight. _Not Sachaka! _Looking around further, one pale battered face stood out. "Lorlen!" He cried in a whisper. "Lorlen please wake up." Reaching out he flinched, Lorlen was cold and very pale. "Lorlen." Akkarin choked out. Reaching out again, he sent his mind inwards and he suddenly let out the breath he was holding. _He's alive._

_-Lorlen! Lorlen, please wake up._

_-Akkarin?_

_-We are in Sachaka._

_-Sachaka? Why?_

_-Kariko brought us here. I don't know how we can escape._

_-I need... to Heal..._

_-Rest my friend. I will not let anyone harm you._

Opening his eyes, Akkarin lay down next to Lorlen and stared up in the tent they all occupied. His groggy mind began to formulate plans as he looked up to the fading moonlight. When morning finally arose, Akkarin found himself no further with his plans. Lorlen's eyes blinked open beside him, and Akkarin turned to face him.

"Akkarin..."

"Rest Lorlen. You need to rest."

"... I almost died..." He dark eyes looked haunted and frail as if at any moment he could fall to pieces. "Thank you for saving me." Akkarin flinched at his words.

"No Lorlen, don't thank me – if it weren't for me, you would be safe at the Guild right now. These people want me."

"I don't care. You saved me." Gratitude glittered in his eyes and Akkarin smiled gently.

"You know I would give my life to save yours."

"And I yours." He whispered back, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "What do we do now?"

The tent door flapped open violently and Kariko strode inside with a snarl. "Wake up!" He growled at the other servants, and they jumped up sleepily quickly rushing off out of the tent. "Now you two," he said with a gleam in his eye looking at Akkarin and Lorlen. "You two are staying right there. Your little friends can't save you now." Beside Kariko stood two muscular men holding various blood splattered implements. "Let us start by making you co-operate."

* * *

"Sachaka."

"Yes."

"... There is no way we can save them and keep it quiet."

"I fear we must tell the King... But.. He might decide against rescue."

"We can't just _leave_ our most powerful magician in Sachaka!"

The higher magicians had gathered to discuss the new situation. All had been badly shaken by the news, but they had eventually snapped out of it as Balkan stormed in. His state had confirmed the strange events and now they sat in worried conflict, hoping for a good decision.

"Even all of us here couldn't rescue Akkarin. This man who has captured him, he is a black magician. I do not know what he wants with him, but it can't be good."

"Balkan, is there any chance one of us could sneak into Sachaka and get him?" Sarrin questioned.

"It would be very risky. First of all we don't know how many others could potentially be black magicians too. Secondly, we have no idea where he could have been taken. We can't even look for his presence, he was completely exhausted when I found him. Lorlen too."

"The Guild is starting to become curious – they know something is going on but not what yet. We can't hide this for much longer." Osen said quietly.

"We can't just sit here _talking_!" Balkan roared and strode back out of the room. Vinara chased after him worriedly, leaving Osen and Sarrin deep in thought.

"Do the Thieves have any contacts in other countries by any chance?"

"Balkan will have your head if you mention it to him. But they may do. I think we need to have another chat with this Thief."

"And what if they don't?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

His eyes longed to rest, to forget, to blank out the horrible scenes he had seen. Endless hours of pain had been felt by them both. _Watch this brother killer. I don't want you to ever forget this. This is for my brother._ The first strike had landed upon Lorlen's back. Akkarin struggled against the magical pressure holding him down. _I made a promise to him! But I'm so weak..._ Hours and hours had passed as more and more strikes rained down. Kariko had goaded him into begging for him to stop – but Lorlen had looked at him steadily. He knew it was hurting him as much as the strikes were to Lorlen. Together they were going to resist him. And now, together, they lay exhausted, battered, and bloody on the cold floor. Akkarin welcomed the coldness on his hot skin; he had placed his shirt on Lorlen's bleeding wounds.

"You can't go through that again." Akkarin whispered to him.

Lorlen rolled onto his side to face him. "I know. But if I must then I will." Glancing away, he sighed softly, then looked back at him. "Akkarin... Is... Is it true what he... said earlier?"

"Which time?" Akkarin replied bitterly, yet knowing what was coming next.

"About you feeling more..." He asked gently. Akkarin winced, sending flashes of the encounter running through his mind.

"_I will not let you touch him." Akkarin had growled at Kariko, whilst crouching protectively in front of Lorlen. _

"_That's all brave of you, but you can't stop me." Kariko had cracked down the whip intending to hit Lorlen, but Akkarin had anticipated it and dodged. The whip slashed across his face, leaving lines of blood pooling. "Tut tut. You're doing it again, getting all your feelings involved. Yes, I heard about the bed slave. She was very fine indeed. Perhaps this is why you have chosen a man to love this time." Akkarin had glared back at Kariko defiantly._

"Does the answer matter? Whatever happens we will not survive this."

Lorlen reached out and grabbed Akkarin's hand. "Yes, it does matter."

"Then yes, yes it is true." The words escaped Akkarin's lips softly, barely audible to Lorlen. His eyes remained steady, and for a moment Lorlen didn't move. Squeezing Akkarin's hand, Lorlen smiled warmly.

"We will get out of here alive. You managed it before."

"That was different. That won't happen again."

"Do you really think Balkan would give up on us? He would defy the King if needs be."

Akkarin smirked at the comment as he imagined the scene. _Yes, Balkan would do something like that... _"Despite everything... I am glad you are here with me Lorlen."

"I am too. I would prefer to be here, than safe at the Guild worrying over you."

"So would I." He whispered back, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day they endured the same brutality. Kariko battered them both, read their minds and mocked them further. Each night they lay huddled together, both scared of what would happen next and if they would survive another day. On the third day, he had sent them out with the other slaves to do manual work, then spent the night combing their minds for valuable information. Then he tortured them further by showing them each other's thoughts and feelings, and mocked them more. However instead of humiliating them, it made their bond stronger. As the nights became colder, they found sleep evaded them, and by morning they wondered if they had slept at all. Lorlen watched Akkarin carefully. Since he had admitted his feelings, he had become more withdrawn about such topics. The idea was absurd. The _thought _that Akkarin had become attached to him in ways he had never imagined was... _different_. Despite this, he supported Akkarin – as he did to Lorlen – and helped him get by each day. Deep inside he could feel his hope dwindling. _What chance do we __really have? _But he smiled on. He could see Akkarin's haunted eyes relieving his past experiences; Kariko had made sure Lorlen had seen each memory over and over – so much that he felt he was reliving them. Each time though, his mind wandered back to the one thought. _What do I do about his feelings? I cannot stay quiet, nor deny them, and yet I know that deep down he yearns for me to requite them. In this hopeless situation, would it be so harmful to soothe his mind, even if it were a lie? I cannot commit myself to such a thing. _Looking up, he glanced at Akkarin's sleeping form. Dark circles encompassed his eyes, and his face was covered in purple bruises, his pale skin now mottled and dirty. _Why do you do this to me Akkarin?_

* * *

The Guild came into sight just as dawn approached. Gentle rays of light bathed it, and those who roamed about in the morning. Nimbly the figure walked closer, ignoring the vacant stares of the grey uniformed wanderers. They soon went back to their daily routines and ignored the person walking closer to the Guild. Golden skin shimmered in the sun, and black hair fell tousled upon shoulders. With an air of importance they walked closer and entered the University.

"May I help you?" A servant approached the visitor warily.

"Yes, you can." They smirked. "You can indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It was early morning, and yet Osen was already in the office. He had found that sleep rarely came to him since his mentor went missing. Absorbing himself in work was his only way of distracting his mind. _What if Akkarin never comes back... Don't think that! _He did not like Akkarin a great deal, but he still feared for him. He would not believe Lorlen was dead until he confirmed the first, of many, letters he began to read hungrily, finding any way to distract himself yet again. _Wine prices... Let's see what is happening this time. Now do I order... the Anuren. THIS IS NOT WORKING. _Frustrated, Osen looked outside. The servants wandered back and forth with trays and baskets. _Such a bland job. I don't know how one can do it._ A new figure caught Osen's attention and he did a double-take. _A Sachakan? _He hissed in his mind and stood up warily. He wasn't sure whether to investigate or hide. _If Balkan is right about others – and if this person is the same... We are in trouble. _Trying to sound sleepy and unhurried, he projected a mental communication for Balkan to meet him. As he waited for his arrival, Osen watched the person carefully. A servant approached the Sachakan and Osen sucked in a breath. After a brief conversation, the servant began leading the person _into_ the Guild. _What do they want with us? _A sharp rap came at the door and Osen stared at it. _Is it them? _Again it came and taking a deep breath Osen walked closer. Cracking the door open slightly, he saw a flash of red and remembered Balkan. Sighing deeply he opened the door further and let Balkan in. "Good, you came quick."

"What is going on?"

"There is a Sachakan outside – or maybe inside by now. A servant was bringing the inside."

"What? Have they-"

Knock. Balkan hastily retreated from the door. Knock. _Answer it. _Osen hissed to himself. Grabbing the handle of the door, he turned it slowly and pulled the door open once more.

"Visitor for you, my lord." A young servant said bowing. Behind her stood the Sachakan man he had seen outside.

"Thank you." Osen replied, staring at the visitor. The servant wandered off, as the Sachakan man stared back at him.

"My name is Panava. I have important information for you." He asked in a heavily accented voice. Nobody moved. Smiling the man nodded slightly. "By your reactions, you know very well what is going on. But fear not, I am not here to harm you – any of you. I have been sent by the Sachakan King." Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out a letter with a golden seal. "This is my proof." Taking the letter, Osen read it carefully, then passed it to Balkan. Stepping aside, he gestured for him to enter.

"I cannot fully trust this letter. But I will hear what you have to say."

Osen warily sat down behind Lorlen's desk, as the man and Balkan occupied the free chairs.

"The Sachakan King offers his sympathies to you for the treatment of your people. The people who have kidnapped your people are outcasts - we call them Ichani. A few of them have hidden themselves among the citizens of Imardin asking for information about your Guild and its weaknesses. They have been killed upon orders. One of those Ichani made his way into the Guild and attacked your High Lord and managed to kidnap another magician in the process. We do not know what happened next, only that the Ichani Rakara was heading to Sachaka." Pausing for a long breath, the man frowned. "Somewhere he met up with Ichani Kariko and he took both the magician and the High Lord to Sachaka. I do not know more than that. These things I have taken from the mind of Rakara's brother – Vikara – before I killed him."

"I can confirm that a Sachakan man met with another one – who they called Kariko. That man died in the ambush they set. I watched Kariko take Akkarin with Lorlen's body and ride away." Balkan agreed.

"So why are you here?" Osen asked him warily. "Just to tell us this?"

"No." Panava smiled. "Right now we are staging an attack on Kariko. His actions have gone too far and the King wants him dead. We someone who will be infiltrating his territory so that your magicians will not die by his hand."

"What?" Balkan and Osen said surprised. "You mean you will help us get him back?"

"Them." Panava corrected them. "And yes, they will be escorted to the Fort."

"Lorlen is alive?" Osen cried out, standing hastily. Tears began streaming down his face. "He is..."

"... But I saw him... He wasn't breathing." Balkan said shocked.

"My people are there now. They say two Kyralians."

"I don't believe it... He is alive!"

Panava nodded and looked blank. "Soon this will all be over. They will attack soon."

* * *

"Akkarin wake up." Lorlen hissed. Around him he could hear angry voices and all the servants had disappeared, but one. Akkarin mumbled a reply, but didn't move. Sitting up Lorlen leant over him and shook his frail body. "Akkarin. Please wake up!" He hissed again, closer to his ear. With a deep indrawn breath, Akkarin's eyes blinked open. Dark eyes looked up at him curiously; Lorlen lay on him slightly so he could lean closer. Realising this, Lorlen retreated quickly. "Something is going on outside." He murmured. Akkarin rolled onto his back and listened intently to the voices outside.

"One person is trying to stop Kariko from killing us." He said simply. Lorlen's eyes widened and he froze in shock. Akkarin grabbed Lorlen's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Lorlen, listen. We must escape now. This is our only chance." Lorlen stared at the tent opening. _We could die at any moment... _His hands grasped Akkarin tightly. A scream was heard from outside and Lorlen flinched, pulling Akkarin closer to him. Instinctively, Akkarin held him protectively, face set in defiance.

"If... If I don-"

"Look at me Lorlen." He said pulling his chin upwards. "You don't need to say anything." Holding him tightly for a moment longer, he let go suddenly. "Escape." He told Lorlen, and ran to the door.

"No Akkarin!" Lorlen cried and chased after him. "I can't do it without you." Akkarin looked at him in a way he had never seen. Something twisted inside Lorlen, and his eyes widened. _I need him. _"I need you." He heard himself say. Grabbing Akkarin's arm, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I... can't live without you. Akkarin." _Don't leave me. I just can't... Why? Am I so attached? _"Don't leave me." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A sharp wind blew. The metallic scent of blood hung in the air as a yeel feasted on its masters flesh. Kariko. Akkarin stood motionless in watch; he was finally free of him. Lorlen watched him carefully. _There is more than what he has told me, his eyes betray him. But... I am glad he does not have to hide it. Now I know what really happened on his travels. It's all over. How many days have passed... I just want to sleep. _Footsteps drew near, and no-one stirred.

"You two should leave quick. Many Ichani live here and could take advantage."

"Yes." He heard Akkarin say softly. "Thank you for your help, Pariki."

"I will escort you to the Fort." Lorlen stood, swaying with exhaustion. _Soon I'll be back home. Soon I will be far away from this nightmare. _

"Lead the way." Pariki started towards the border, as Akkarin and Lorlen followed in silence.

* * *

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything. We can't just go back to what once was. Everything has changed now."

"Maybe it is good, in some ways."

"Good? Are you mad Akkarin?" Lorlen stared at him.

"Some good comes out of everything, you should know this well." _Damn him being cryptic again. _Night had fallen softly upon the wastelands. The harsh setting was dulled by the blackness and a faint light illuminated them both. Gazing into the small fire, Lorlen smiled. _He is right. If it weren't for this... I wouldn't have realised how strong I feel for him. All this time, I never realised. I need him. He has always been there for me, even now. He stood – and stands – beside me through everything. Akkarin. _"Yes." He replied softly. "But what of the Guild. They will want answers, and... Can you even tell them the truth?"

"In time, Lorlen. For now sleep. Tomorrow we shall see Kyralia again."

"But what if I can't sleep?"

Smirking, Akkarin looked at him directly. "Then I shall hold you all night until the morning comes." Lorlen looked at him oddly. _I've not seen him like this... Will he be less withdrawn to me now? _Before Lorlen could reply to him, Pariki walked towards them.

"We must put out light now. Ichani are roaming the wastelands and will be able to see it." Cupping a handful of dirt, Akkarin poured it on the dwindling fire until it flickered low. The light faded away, smothering them all in the blackness. Lorlen felt a hand brush his shoulder as Akkarin embraced him. "Goodnight." He whispered.

* * *

As the Fort neared, Lorlen smiled. _Home. Finally we can return home. _The gigantic building merged with the mountains, towering above them, but welcomed them in the morning light. Pariki had said his goodbye briefly and had disappeared into the mountains swiftly, leaving Akkarin and Lorlen to approach gratefully. Looking back into the cracked landscape, Lorlen shuddered. _How could we have survived that? I couldn't have done it alone. No, I would never have been strong enough. _Deep growls echoed in the small valley and they cast about warily. A pack of yeel raced towards them, teeth bared viciously.

"What do we do?" Lorlen yelped helplessly.

"Do you-" A flash of red flew past them, enveloping the yeel in magic. They fell paralysed and whined, muzzles laying buried in the loose dirt.

"You two are alive!" Turning round, they saw Balkan striding towards them grinning. "I can't believe it."

"Balkan! Thank you." Akkarin replied tiredly.

"Come, we have horses ready to leave." He said stopping in front of them. "I feared the worst after the ambush..."

"All is fine now Balkan. We should leave whilst we are still welcome."

"Yes," he smiled. "let us return home." Lorlen followed them both quietly through the stone monolith, deep in a reverie. _Kyralian soil. This is where I belong. Home. Things will never be the same... But then, everything changes. For good or worse. _


End file.
